The return chapter one
by KikkersWithSnickers
Summary: What happens here is Momo is with Kiley now and Sae just wont stop meddling in her life she keeps going on and on to make momo want to hit her or make her angry enough to do something to make toji never want her back again- R&R!


**Chapter one:**  
_The Return. _

"Momo-chan!" Kiley said as he after Momo waving franticly. Momo turned around smiling,  
putting her orangeish/pink bag over her shoulder, and smiling. "ohayo kiley-chan!..uh...anything wrong?"  
Kiley stopped infront of her leaning foreward and putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath  
from rushing around. "M...momo-chan i have..s..so" he was cut off by Sae who rudly(sp) popped up  
between them and twirling around making them back up. "Guess whaaaaaat!" Momo blinked at her still  
abit startled. She looked to Kiley and took his hand walking away from Sae. She wanted nothing to do  
with her anymore after everything she did ((Breaking her and Toji up ect...)), and waching them walk away  
Sae got angry ((grrr ; )) but then smirked evily ((for those of you who know this smirk... ; you probly  
know what shes gunna try.)) Sae followed behind them and made the saddest face she could and  
scootched up between them clinging to Momo. "Momo-sama!..." she whined "I'm having problems with  
Toji-kun! Hes been ignoring me latley, I think he might be getting sick of me. or worse! Momo-sama he  
might even be cheating on me! Please help Momo-sama! talk to him for me pleeeeease!" Momo glared  
at Sae knowing that it was just another one of her evil jokes/lies. "Who cares?...Hes **your** boyfriend, you  
deal with it." As she said it Toji was just coming out of the class he was in. ((For those of you wondering;  
Yes Kiley is still with them, he dident get sucked into any random demention)) Sae pouted "Yeah..but..  
but i'm worried that Toji-kun" she was cut off by Toji who decided to join in the conversation. "I what?"  
He smiled at first but then seeing the sad face on Sae he stopped and blinked. Sae clung to him like a  
lost kitten and pretended to cry "M...Momo-sama..." She was cut off by Momo. "Sae wach just telling us  
about how you've been ignoring her and secretly cheating on her with someone else because you're 'sick'  
of her." Toji stopped and backed up looking at Sae surprised. "Sae-chan...di..did you really.." "No! Momos  
lieing I'd never sa..." she was cut off by Kiley ((yay? ; kileys baq)) "uh uh Sae." Kiley pulled out a tape-  
recorder "Don't even try that" He rewound it and passed it to Toji who perked a brow and looked at Sae  
who was backing off before he pressed play. ((Editors note-:- For those of you who wached/read Peach-  
Girl this is accualy taking place a few months after Toji broke up with Momo; Toji still wants to get back  
together with Momo but at the moment knows that thats impossible because now shes with Kiley; Goro  
is still looking for an actress to play in his movie; and Sae still has the picture that will make Momo look  
like a whore :-: )) Toji blinked as he heard Sae's voice say exactly what Sae was about to tell him she  
dident say. Toji pressed the stop butten and looked at Sae again, she was misty eyed and looked as if  
she was going to cry. Toji handed the recorder back to Kiley and took Sae into his arms, this made Momo  
sick to her stumich but she dident do anything because he was he past. Toji kissed her lightly and smiled  
lightly "sae if you felt that then why dident you just tel me? I've been caught up in make-up tests and other  
work from my absence. " Toji had come down with a flu like sickness for 2 almsot 3 weeks and missed  
many of his classes. Sae clung to toji as if she would never be able to again, and nodded some. "alright.."  
They just stood there in silence for a moment before momo broke it "uhm...we've better get to class...breaks  
almost over..." Kiley looked over to a clock then nodded "yeah" Toji agreed aswell and walked off Sae still  
clung to him like nothing.(they're in the same class) Momo shook her head in disgust then looked to Kiley  
"well we've better get to our classes" he nodded and kissed her lightly on the cheak "alright. cya after class  
Momo-chan." he smiled and ran off to his next class. as well as she. -chapter one end-


End file.
